My Little Kat
by Deagle64
Summary: Kat creates a vehicle which can teleport him to a different dimension, but things go horribly wrong and he ends up in Equestria.
1. Chapter 0 PROLOGUE

CHAPTER 0

PROLOGUE

It was just another regular day in Bootsville. The sun was shinning and Coop was watching the new Captain Blasteroid movie. Kat was building a futuristic car which would allow him to teleport in a different dimension, when high speed is reached. Coop was too carried away with the movie and totally forgot to keep an eye on Kat, which was the perfect time for him to test out his newest invention. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a box of Fishy Frisky Bits, went up in Millie's room and got a family photo and head back down to load his baggage in the car. Suddenly he heard Coop's voice from behind "Stop right there, Kat! I don't know what you're up to, but you're not getting away with it!" Kat hissed in anger and quickly went into the car and started the engine. Coop jumped on top of the car just as it started moving. One of the windows was open, so Coop went inside and saw a small monitor which said: "Destination: Kat Nebula" "So you are going to alert a cat army huh? Well not on my watch!" said Coop and started fighting with Kat. The car was out of control and nearly crashed 5 times. While both of them were fighting, Coop accidently hit the monitor and it started changing through all sorts of planet names. Kat noticed and an meowed in anger, he threw Coop out of the car just when he teleported. It was just another regular old boring summer day in Ponyville. Fluttershy was out in her garden feeding the animals, while suddenly from the sky a portal appeared and a blue car flung out of it and crashed into the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy heard and saw the explosion. "Oh my … what was that?" she said in confusion and hurried to the forest. Kat slowly opened his eyes meowing in confusion he looked around.*this isn't Kat Nebula* he though to himself. He saw the burning and completely crashed car behind him. Thankfully his baggage was safe and he took it with him, but when he entered the car and looked at the monitor it wasn't responding. Kat quickly punched it and it displayed: "Currently in: Ponyville-Equestria" Kat meowed in panic. He tried to start the car, but it was completely broken and on top of all, the engine exploded."Meow" Kat said in disappointment. Just then he heard something coming from the bushes. He quickly hid himself in the back truck of the car with his Baggage. Fluttershy came out of the bushes and saw the wrecked car. "Oh my goodness, what is this? It doesn't look anything like a fallen star …"-she said and started investigating. Suddenly she heard a bang from the truck of the car and a "Meow". She got scared, but encouraged herself and opened the truck with closed eyes. As soon as she opened them she saw a creature she hasn't seen before in her entire life. It looked like a bald pink rat, with big black eyes and a weird tail with a wound on his head. She understood it's a cat from the "Meow" she heard. She really wanted to help the poor thing and tried to touch him, but he hissed in disagreement."It's okay little kitty, I won't hurt you"-she said in a calming voice which reached even Kat's evil filled with hate and revenge heart."You are going to need some help… You are probably hungry too, come with me."-Fluttershy said and Kat agreed. She took him to her house to help him heal the wound and feed him.

**I think that wraps it up for the prologue. Sorry if my English isn't that good, but it's not my home language as you can tell :D.I was thinking of adding Coop to the story as well, but I had a better idea which I don't want to spoil for You. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, this is my first story/crossover so be kind please. Anyways, peace off everyone! - Deagle**


	2. Chapter 1 Kat meets Ponyville

CHAPTER 1

"Kat meets Ponyville"

Fluttershy took the strange hairless creature to her house and healed his wound, fed him and gave him water. After that, Fluttershy said: "You will need a place to sleep little fella, I will try to make a bed for you from whatever I can find", and then she left the room. Right after that Kat opened the window and ran to the crashed car as quickly as he could. He reached it, opened the lid and took a quick look on the engine. It was all busted up, in small bits. It did explode after all … Kat realized that it would take him months to fix it, especially due to the fact that in this dimension, there was no suitable parts or tools for the fixing of the car, which meant that he had to make his own tools and parts secretly, in order to be able to fix it. He remembered about Fluttershy, of her kindness and love towards him, that she had the only safe place he could think of, and quickly ran back to her hut, came back from the window just in time, as she entered the room, carrying a homemade small wooden bed with a blanket on top. "There you go, you should better get some rest now. Tomorrow I will talk to Twilight, see if she has any books with information on what you are. Anyways, you need to get some sleep now, Goodnight."-as she said that, Fluttershy left, closing the door behind her. It was getting dark, and Kat was exhausted.*Man, today was a crazy day*-he meowed to himself as he slowly fell asleep, having all sorts of dreams about this mystical world, and what awaits him ahead…

* * *

Meanwhile in bootsville … " , oh !"-Millie was yelling all around the house. "Oh daddy, I can't find anywhere!" "Oh don't worry honey, I'm sure he is having a cat nap somewhere around here."-said Dad while washing the dishes. "Yeah, having a nap in a different dimension, hahaha."- said Coop while eating breakfast. "Not funny Coop! Oh !"-said Millie and continued her search. "Hey Coop!"-said Dennis while entering from the back door. "Hi Dennis. I have great news … KAT IS GONE!"-shouted Coop in excitement. "Forever?"-asked Dennis. "Yes! Forever! Yesterday he built a car which sent him into another dimension! I tried to stop him, but thank goodness I failed. I just hope Millie won't be too depressed about it …"-explained Coop."Oh … that won't end well, but at least you got rid of that hairless freak."-said Dennis. "Yeah, I should better enjoy it while I can."-said Coop as exiting the house with Dennis and started playing soccer together.

* * *

The sun was rising in Equestria … it was morning and Kat woke up. Stretching his body, he got up on his paws just as Fluttershy entered the room. "Oh … I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up little guy, I just wanted to give Angel his breakfast." Angel was lying on his small bed on the other side in the room. Kat noticed him and hissed to himself in anger. Fluttershy gave Angel his breakfast and went to make Kat's. While that time, Kat went to angel and hissed in anger, pushed the bowl and spewed his salad on the floor. Then he stick out his tongue and left Angel with no food. Angel tried to get his revenge, but Kat warned him with his claws, so Angel had no other choice but to retreat. Fluttershy came back with Kat's food, and just as he finished breakfast, she grabbed him and hurried out to Ponyville.

"We need to go and ask Twilight if she knows what you may be"-she said while running with Kat on her back."Meow?"-Kat ''said'' in confusion. When they entered Ponyville, Kat was amazed from all the different kinds of ponies around him and stared at them with his mouth wide open. Rainbow Dash saw Fluttershy in hurry from the cloud she was sleeping on and flew down to her."Hi Fluttershy, why are you in a hurry?"-asked Rainbow."Oh um …Rainbow Dash … Hello. I am going to Twilight's house to ask her if she knows anything about this creature"-as she turned her back and showed the weird rat-like thing to Rainbow Dash."Well … he is quite nice…"-Rainbow Dash said, but Kat could tell that she was disguised from the look on her face."Well good luck with that, I am gonna go … help Applejack in the farm … yeah … see ya." "But wait I though you …"-Fluttershy tried to ask, but Rainbow Dash flew away so quickly, that she couldn't finish her question.

Fluttershy finally reached Twilight's house. She knocked on the door. Twilight opened the door and said:" Oh hi there Fluttershy, what brings you here?... Wait have you given a haircut to one of your squirrels again?" "No!"-said Fluttershy in disappointment. "I found this little guy like this yesterday … I was outside feeding all the other animals, when suddenly an object came from nowhere. At first I though it's a falling star, but the fact that it came from nowhere and exploded made me curious. I went over to check it and saw something very strange. It took out 4 trees at once in it's descent and crashed in a very big tree. I found this thing inside the back of the object, It makes cat noises and I took care of it. Do you have any books which might have information about it?"-Fluttershy told her story. "Hmmm … Interesting. I will try to find something about this. In the meantime, have a seat. Make yourself at home."-said Twilight as she started to look around the Library for a suitable book that could explain what the strange pink creature currently in her house with her friend was. "Hey Twilight, do you know where the … woaaah!"-said Spike as he entered the room and noticed the strange hairless creature."What the hay is that?"-he asked. Twilight told him the whole story. "Cool!"-Spike responded. "Yes, now help me find the book for other-worldly creatures!"-Twilight responded.

"Found it!"-Twilight said after about 15 minutes, Kat was cleaning his paws in the meantime. They opened the book and started searching."There it is!"-Twilight shouted and started reading:"Kats come from the planet Kat Nebula. They are high tech, intelligent and very aggressive alien hairless cyborg cats. Not much is known about them, other than the 4 main type of species: -normal intelligent and evil half-cyborg, half-cat alien creatures, who are sent as agents all around the Galaxy. -slightly rarer, blue Kats live underwater, with their own unique underwater cities. It is known that they can survive days in sunlight, but eventually will need water to swim around in. They are also 20% more intelligent than normal Kats.-they live on their own, the are completely black with white eyes, don't use high tech technologies, unlike other Kats, and survive on their own in the forests of Kat Nebula. -the rarest kind is the cave one. They are found only rarely in caves, they have some fur, and survive on their own like their Black cousins, but are way more aggressive and come out only in stormy nights." "Woah!"-said Spike in amusement. "So … do you think that he is dangerous?"-asked Fluttershy."I don't know … but look at his collar … I would like to examine it."-said Twilight. Just as she said that, Kat hissed in anger and disagreement."Come on now little guy, we won't do anything to you or that collar, just give it to us for a second."-said Fluttershy in her usual calming voice. Kat meowed and let Fluttershy take his collar. They took a quick look at it and gave it back to Kat. He grabbed it greedily and put it back on."Interesting … we should inform Princess Celestia about this … in the meantime, you should take care of him Fluttershy. I know how good you are with animals … even alien ones. But let's go and take a look at that object you were talking about earlier, where exactly was it?"-Twilight asked. "It crashed deep into the Everfree forest. Follow me."-Fluttershy answered as they exited the house."Spike, you stay here in case if anypony else comes."-said Twilight to Spike before closing the door."You got it boss!"-Spike said and closed the door.

* * *

After a long time of walking, Twilight and Fluttershy finally reached the crashed car. It stayed the same as they left it yesterday."Hmmm…"-Twilight said as she was looking at the crashed vehicle. She entered the cabin and saw all of the broken technologies."This must be one of the many technologies these creatures have … that must have allowed it to come to our planet."-Twilight said. In the meantime, while Fluttershy was too carried away with all of this "Kat" business, Kat slowly and stealthy got off her back and went to the same bush, where he had hid the Fishy Frisky Bits and the family photo, and rushed back to Fluttershy's hut to hide it, without her or Twilight even noticing." So … what do you think he came here for?"-asked Fluttershy. "I don't know … maybe they were testing this thing … but either if it worked or not, he can't go back since it is completely crashed."-Twilight said her opinion about all of this."That's sad … what about his family? He probably misses it already …"-said Fluttershy."Yes, but we need to go back now. It's starting to get dark, and we will need some rest. I will sent a letter to Princess Celestia and inform the other girls about this."-said Twilight as she looked up to the sky. The sun was setting and it was getting darker and darker."WAIT! Where is he?"-shouted Fluttershy worried, as she realized Kat was no longer on her back. "Oh snap …"-said Twilight "We have to find him! He may be anywhere, and the Everfree forest is very big and dangerous …"-said Fluttershy worried, but just then Kat showed up from the bushes. "Oh you don't even know how you scared me mister! Never go too deep in this forest … weird creatures live here."-Fluttershy said to Kat. "Alright, let's get out of here before it gets pitch black. I'll se what I can do in the morning"-said Twilight and they all went back to their homes for a good night sleep.

**Well ... I think I will end it here ... sorry if I won't be updating this too often,but I have school and too much stuff to do these days. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of My Little Kat. Next time Kat will meet all the other ponies and his new enemies in this world ... anyways,see and don't forget that this is my first story on FanFiction,so be kind please :). Peace off-Deagle**


	3. Chapter 2 Kat's new Nemesis!

CHAPTER 2

KAT'S NEW NEMESIS!

It was still night … everypony in town were asleep … but Kat wasn't. He had a plan that could kill Twilight's worry that he might be dangerous, and then, when least expected, he will call his people and take over yet another planet. His plan was to create a devise that could erase Twilight and Fluttershy's worries and then re-write the book. The only problem was that he didn't have any parts with which he could possibly build that weapon. He silently went out of the window and straight to the car. He searched everywhere, but nothing was suitable for his planned weapon. He didn't even know how he could fix the car and go back home! … Or how to hide it … Then he just gave up and started walking around the forest.

* * *

He reached the Sweet Apple Acres. Now he both had no idea where he was or how to go back. But at-least he could steal a board or two from the farm. He squeezed through the fence and started looking around. Everything was quite, but he couldn't find any tools. *Maybe they are locked up in the barn?*-he though to himself. But how could he open the barn? It was locked shut, and he didn't want to wake up the ponies living in the house, by using his sharp obsidian nails on the lock, that would make too much noise. So he started walking around all the apple trees, when finally reached the Cutie Mark Crusaders tree house. Light was coming from inside … Kat climbed the ladder and looked through the window. Great! There was a hammer, saw, screwdrivers and all sorts of other handy tools. Only problem was that three fillies were having a slumber party inside. Kat hissed to himself and started to think … how could he possibly avoid being seen AND steal the tools? After 15 minutes of thinking he finally gave up. Since the Cutie Mark Crusaders were too carried away with their pillow fight, he sneaked through the window, and just as he reached the tools, Scootaloo noticed him … "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"-she screamed. The other girls turned around. "What is it?"-they both asked at the same time "WHAT THE HAY IS THAT!?"-they all said together as they saw Kat. Kat hissed in warning and put out his nails, ready to attack. The girls backed a few steps away from the strange hairless pink giant rat. Kat jumped at them and they all started fighting. Finally Applebloom escaped the fight and took a hammer. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"-she yelled as the two fillies and the strange creature stopped fighting."I don't know what you are, but don't make me do this"-she said to Kat. Kat understood that trying to fight them wouldn't do him any good so he just hissed and jumped out of the window. "Phew, what was that?"-asked Sweetie Belle."I don't know, but whatever it was, it's gone for good now! You really showed it who's boss, Applebloom!"-said Scootaloo in excitement from the victory."Do you think it came from the Everfree Forest?"-asked Applebloom."I don't know, I have never seen anything like it. Maybe Twilight or Zecora might now what it is."-said Sweetie Belle."Yeah we should ask Twilight tomorrow. She certainly must have a book that could explain what it was."-said Scootaloo."We also need to make our base more secure in case if it comes back. It looks like it wanted those tools, but for what?"-said Applebloom."Who cares!? I'm glad that we survived that fight. It could have easily turned us into it's dinner with those sharp big nails! We should just go to bed"-said Sweetie Belle. The other two girls agreed with her and they soon all went to sleep, with the windows shut tight.

* * *

The morning finally came. The Cutie Mark Crusaders all woke up. Thankfully it was Saturday, so they didn't have school. They all hurried to Twilight's house/tree, and were shocked when they opened the door. The same creature that attacked them yesterday night. Kat noticed them and hissed. "GET THAT THING OUT OF THE HOUSE! IT'S EVIL!"-they all yelled in one tone."What are you talking about?"-asked Fluttershy."That THING attacked us while we were having a slumber party yesterday night!"-shouted Scootalloo."Don't be silly! He may look interesting, because he's from a different dimension, but that doesn't make him that dangerious. I mean look at him! Doesn't that cute face show you how innocent he is?"-Fluttershy tried to convince the girls that Kat was innocent and completely harmless. Kat made one of his usual innocent faces."Oh no! It brainwashed you!"-shouted Applebloom."What are you talking about? He hasn't proven to be aggressive! You might just have had all a bad nightmare, which is a big coincidence."-said Twilight."It's true! Believe us and throw it away as soon as possible!"-begged all three of the Cutie Mark Crusaders."Sorry girls, but I can't leave such an innocent creature all by itself! If you really think that he is dangerous, then stay away from him." "What is 'he' anyway?"-asked Scootaloo."He is a Kat from the planet Kat Nebula. It says in the book that these are half-cyborg-half-cats and that they are very intelligent. So far he hasn't proven to be a thread, so Fluttershy will keep him for a little while, until we find a spell that could bring him back to his own world."-explained Twilight. Kat suddenly change his face, from which you could understand that he has some evil plans. "…Fine! You win this round 'Kat'. But this is not over yet! We are watching you!"-Scootalloo said as they all closed the door and left."What's up with them?"-asked Twilight."Kids nowdays …"-said Fluttershy with a smile.

"What now?"-asked Sweetie Belle."If nopony believes us, theres only one Pegasus that can save us!"-answered Scootallo.

**Authors note:**From that we can all understand what will happen in the beginning of the next chapter! Sorry if I haven't been updating this story for a week or two, but we were in Germany for 5 days, and I didn't have any way to write this story, but now I will have more time. Stay tuned! Peace off -Deagle


	4. Chapter 3 The First Battle!

CHAPTER 3

THE FIRST BATTLE!

Rainbow Dash was just chilling on a cloud, having one of her usual naps, while suddenly she heard a familiar voice from below. "Rainbow Dash we need your help!"-shouted Scootalloo. Rainbow quickly flew down to see what was the problem. "Alright, what were you three up to again?"-she asked. All three fillies talking in one tone, quickly explaining their story of the dangerous alien. "Aaaahahaha!"-Rainbow Dash couldn't stop laughing. She was even rolling all on the ground. "Oh you're killing me!"-she could barely talk as she continued laughing."But … it's true! Believe us!"-Scootaloo tried to convince Rainbow that they were telling the truth."Oh … I haven't laughed like that in a long time … good one! I did see Fluttershy carry a similar creature the other day though … but still! That thing didn't look aggressive, just a bit strange and ugly … Now if you don't mind, I will go back to my afternoon sleep"."But …"-Scootalloo tried to say, but Rainbow was so fast that Scoot couldn't even say another word."Well that went swimmingly!"-finally Sweetie Belle said."Now what?"-Applebloom asked."Maybe my sister will believe us."-Sweetie Belle answered Applebloom's question."I don't think she will …"-said Scootalloo."Well you were SO sure that Rainbow Dash would believe us, but then you saw what happened! Come on gals, Rarity IS my sister afterall!"."Uh … fine."-Scootalloo finally agreed with Sweetie Belle and they all rushed to Rarity's boutique.

* * *

Rarity was just working on one of her newest dresses when suddenly three fillies came with a lot of noise through the door and scared the living crap out of her. The three fillies all started talking in one tone as fast as they can."STOP IT!"-Rarity yelled in anger. They all stopped. After Rarity calmed down for a moment she asked her younger sister what was all the rush about. Sweetie Belle told her the whole story."Don't be silly, no cat can be THAT dangerous." "Believe me sis! It was from outer space! Go and ask Fluttershy!"-Sweetie Belle tried to convince her older sister. After some thinking Rarity said:"Fine I will visit Fluttershy as soon as I'm finished with this new design. Now if you excuse me, I need to go back to work."-she said that as she pushed the three fillies out of the room and closing the door."Let's hope that your sister will believe us as soon as she sees that thing."-said Scoot to Sweetie Belle."She will, trust me girls. My sister can sense evil when she sees it!"-Sweetie Belle tried to convince Scootalloo."What about my sister?"-said Applebloom."If she believes us, my whole family will, and with their help, we might be able to stop that thing's evil plans."."You're right."-both girls agreed and they all went to the Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Applejack was harvesting apples as usual. The Cutie Mark Crusaders showed up from the bushes and Applebloom tried to talk to her older sister, but Applejack was too concentrated and from the noise of the falling apples, she couldn't hear her sister. That continued for about 15 mins. Until Applebloom finally gave up."I have an idea!"-said Scoot."We need to spread the news all around Ponyville! But how …?"-said Scootalloo "That's it! The school press! If we make enough copies and take some pictures of that "Kat" attacking us, ponies might start to believe us!"-said Sweetie Belle."That's a great idea! Let's go girls!"-said Applebloom and they all hurried to the school.

* * *

In the meantime, Kat was exploring the town. He was just passing by the school and saw the printing machines from the basement windows. He decided to 'borrow' some parts so that he can at-least have something to draw his plans with. He made a circular hole in the window with his sharp nails and went inside. He just jumped in and heard familiar voices getting closer and closer. He quickly hid behind one of the machines and heard the voices of the three fillies which he attacked the previous night. He decided to ambush them when least expected. He also heard their plans of spreading the news about his evilness. Just then he suddenly jumped out of his hiding spot and attacked them. They all started fighting once again. Since it was a battle of 3VS1, the three fillies managed to push Kat back. He then hissed, his eyes glowed red and he took out a part from the printing machine and ink started to spill everywhere."Whoa!"-the three girls said in amusement of the strength that small hairless cat had. Kat started to attack. He tried to hit Scootallo, but she quickly dodged him and the metal part of the printing machine got stuck in the wall. While Kat was trying to pull it out, Applebloom got a fire extinguisher and sprayed Kat. That didn't seem to do much, it even angered the alien as he attacked her, and broke the fire extinguisher in two. The three fillies were out of options, cornered while Kat was slowly approaching them."Have Mercy!"-they all said in one tone while he just pulled out his nails. Suddenly both the fillies and Kat heard footsteps, approaching the door. Kat quickly meowed and started to climb the wall, then escaped through the window just as entered the room. She screamed at what she saw. The Cutie Mark Crusaders all tried to explain to their teacher, but she didn't believe a thing. She just gave them a detention and said that if they don't clean up the mess in 1 hour, they will all have an F. After she left the room Kat showed up at the window and started laughing at them."You won this round Kat, but mark our words, we will get our revenge!"-shouted Scootalloo in anger, while Kat was still laughing. Then he stuck his tongue at them and left. Then the three fillies started to clean the mess that their new nemesis made. And that was the start of a whole new adventure!

**Authors Note:**That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry if there first chapters aren't that long, but they are only to get you familiar with the story itself. I have big plans for the future chapters, which will hopefully be longer than these. Anyways, next chapter I will write and upload in a week or so. Peace off-Deagle.


	5. Chapter 4 The Knight Cycle

CHAPTER 4

THE KNIGHT CYCLE

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were all sitting on a bench, thinking about Kat. How could they spread the word all around, when nopony believed them? Now that they made such a mess in the school press room, would never let them go any close to the basement, so they could make a lot of newspapers and spread the word. They had to think of a different way.

* * *

Meanwhile at Fluttershy's hut … Fluttershy had built a home-mad kitty house for Kat."So? Do you like it kitty?"-she asked him. Kat went inside. It looked pretty much the same as the house from Earth, when he was still with Millie, and was very cozy. Kat laid down and started sleeping."Awww, he likes it! Oh I should better go check on Angel, I got too carried away with this."-Fluttershy said as she left the room. Just as she did that Kat quickly woke up and escaped from the window, straight to the forest.

He went to the crashed blue car. Moss and plants had started growing on it. It was there from only a couple of days, but by the looks of things in the forest things grow fast. Kat remember that he had took a special devise which could allow him to secretly 'extend' his kitty house to a main base. It should have been next in the truck. Kat chopped off the plants surrounding the truck, and he saw it open, just as he left it. He went in and searched all around. It was gone … Where could it be? He remembers quite clearly that he took it with him when he was leaving, but there was no sign of it. Just then he saw a wild rabbit holding it in it's mouth nearby. Kat quickly hissed and started chasing the poor innocent rabbit. The chase went on for a long time.

Kat got tired and stopped to take a breath. The rabbit quickly jumped into a bush and Kat lost sign of it. When he took a break he saw the rabbits footprints and followed them to a hole. Kat jumped into the hole with no restraint. The hole was quite deep, but he finally reached where the rabbit was hiding. Thankfully it has dropped the devise and was eating carrots. Kat sneakily picked up the devise and ran out.

He went back to Fluttershy's hut and into the cat house. Thankfully Fluttershy didn't notice him. Kat checked the devise. It only had a bite mark, but thankfully there was no serious damage. He activated it and BAM, for a few seconds a big tunnel appeared. Kat went through it and he had his standard base. Kat knew that his family and girlfriend are probably quite worried and quickly called his boss. **The connection was good and his boss started yelling at him. *WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? YOUR FAMILY IS WORRIED FOR YOU!*. Kat calmly explained where he was and what happened.*So what you're saying is that you are trapped there?*.Kat meowed in confess. His boss facepalmed and then said: *Listen, we have a new test vehicle which has Artificial Intelligence. It also has a lot of weapons and can teleport. We will send you the parts and blueprints. Remember though be careful, as it is not tested yet. You'll be the first to test it. And also find a hiding place for it! The package is sent, it should come this evening in your timeline* Kat saluted his boss and ended the message.**

* * *

It was now evening… Kat expected the package with parts and the blueprint to land in the everfree forest, right next to the car. Kat went there. It was getting dark, it started to get colder and colder. Kat thought he heard something in the bushes and saw red eyes. He kept thinking it was his imagination, but sadly it was not. There WAS something stalking him. Kat would feel safer in the car, so he entered it and closed the door … or at least what was left from it. Just as the eyes were getting closer, he saw a white cube falling from the sky with a parachute. As soon as it hit the ground, Kat quickly picked it up and ran for the hut as fast as he could.

* * *

Just as he entered the window he heard Fluttershy coming. He quickly hid the package in the base( Thankfully it was small enough to fit through the tunnel). Fluttershy entered the room with some fish."Dinner Time!"-she said as Kat came out from the kitty house. He tried it. It tasted good, but he certainly missed Fishy Frisky Bits. He didn't take enough from Earth, and he already ate them in the afternoon."I hope you like it."-Fluttershy said as she was watching the strange alien cat eat all of it for less than a minute."Oh my… you must have been really hungry"-Fluttershy gasped when Kat ate a whole fish for less than a minute. She then left the room.

Kat quickly entered back the kitty house. He saw the blueprints. The vehicle was a cycle. It's temporary name was "Knight Cycle".It had wings, lots of weapon and armor slots, the same teleportation devise as the car with which he came to this world and it looked totally evil, having teeth-like drawings and the front lights were like to small evil looking eyes. Kat immediately started to build it. After working almost all night he finally finished it. He was so tired that he immediately fell down and started sleeping.

Suddenly the Cycle started its engine on its own. It's 'eyes' glew white . It didn't even notice Kat, because he had programmed it to destroy the cutie mark crusaders as soon as possible. The Cycle had the size of a normal everyday Motorbike, but it had the ability to shrink. It shrank to minimal size to fit through the tunnel, and started driving on its own. After exiting the tunnel, the first thing it noticed was the window. It had pink projectile wings. It pulled them out. They spread a long way and looked like Bat wings. It activated the jet, jumped and flew all they way to the window. It landed and made a wide enough hole through the window using a laser and flew off to the Sweet Appleacres. What it didn't realize was that Angel saw all of that. The Cycle resized to it's normal size and it started searching everywhere. It was very fast, reaching more than 268 km/h while using the jet.

Everypony in the whole town were asleep, that included the Sweet Apple Acres. BUT the Cycle could sense that the three fillies it wanted to destroy were in the tree house. For safety it turned off the lights and entered the big fields of apple trees. It was moving slowly until it approached the tree house.

Inside the fillies were still awake, thinking what to do about Kat. The Cycle was smarter than it looks. It shrank again and made the same hole in a wall and secretly entered. It resized to the fillies sizes, and put out a laser rifle."AAAAAAAAAHHH!"-the girls screamed just as it shot and miss. The girls ran to the forest and the mad Cycle turned its jet on and chased them."What the hay is that!?"-yelled Scootallo."Whatever it is we need to get rid of it!"-shouted Sweetie Belle. Just as the girls were getting tired from all the running and the Cycle was about to catch up, some alarm sounds came out of it and it stopped boosting and drastically slowed down. The thing was it could overheat and needed to cool down. That was the fillies chance. They never ran faster than this in their entire life. Finally they hid in a big bush to rest a little. The Knight Cycle slowed down and it's eyes glew red. It could see through all non-living objects, but thankfully not plants. It was slowly driving around searching. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were whispering in the bush."What is that?"-asked Applebloom."Whatever it is, it doesn't look friendly, nor living."-said Sweetie Belle."Do you think Kat sent it, because we know what he really is?"-said Scootalloo."Maybe … shh what is that?"-said Applebloom and they all stopped whispering. They could hear the same sounds the Cycle made behind them."Um … girls. I have the feeling that we should …"-Sweetie Belle said just as they turned around and saw the Cycle behind them with the laser out."RUN!"-Sweetie Belle yelled and the chase started again. This time the Knight Cycle had advantage, because it cooled down. It constantly kept boosting, the fillies passed another apple tree, but the Cycle was too fast and it couldn't turn in time. It crashed into the tree and exploded into many pieces. The fillies stopped and looked at it."Is it dead?"-Applebllom asked.

Just then the pieces combined together into the cycle again."I don't think so!"-Sweetie Belle said and they were just about to start running again. BUT WAIT! The Cycle didn't attack them! It turned around and started driving to Fluttershy's cottage!

* * *

The fillies followed the strange "creature" to Fluttershy's hut. It shrank to minimal size and went through the hole in the window and in the kitty house."What now?"-asked Applebloom."If we wake up Fluttershy, she won't believe us for sure!"."Wait! Look!"-Scootalloo whispered and they all looked through the window. Kat rushed out of the kitty house and escaped through the window, not even realizing the three fillies. After him was the same Cycle with red glowing eyes.

The fillies followed both Kat and the Knight Cycle. The Cycle must have had it's sensors for who to destroy completely messed up after it got busted up. It was very confused. Suddenly it stopped chasing Kat and started chasing The Cutie Mark Crusaders. And then it started chasing both."You started this, you'll end it!"-Scootalloo yelled at Kat while being chased by the mad Cycle.

Kat just meowed and soon they were all trapped next to an apple tree and the Knight Cycle was slowly approaching them."We need a plan, fast! Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, you distract it and come back here while me and Kat will try to stop it from above."-Scootalloo said and she turned to Kat."We have to work together for this one, or else we will all be fried toast"-she said to Kat. Kat just nodded in agreement."Hey ugly! Catch us if you can!"-Sweetie Belle and Applebloom shouted at the Knight Cycle and started running. The Cycle started chasing them. Scootallo and Kat climbed the tree and started waiting.

After several minutes the other 2 fillies ran by the tree."Get ready!" –shouted Scoot to Kat as they got read to jump. The Knight Cycle thankfully was about to overheat again and slowed down, just as it passed by the tree, Kat and Scootalloo jumped on top of it. The Cycle suddenly stopped and started dancing like a mad horse with Kat and Scoot on top of it. Kat saw a small cover door next to the seat and opened it. It seemed that all of the Cycle's system components had caught a virus, but from where? And the Cycle was supposed to be Anti-Virus. There was nothing else left to do but to press the self-destruct button. Kat pressed it and jumped off. The Cycle had a timer of 1:00 min. before shutting down. Scootalloo was still on its back.

Then the Cycle finally decided to pick up Scootalloo with some tentacles which came out of its body and it aimed a saw at Scoot. Kat saw that and without thinking jumped and cut off its tentacles with his sharp nails and Scoot fell."I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but thanks."-she said to Kat.

Now the Cycle was really mad. It pulled out a combination of all sorts of weapons. Laser Rifles, Saws, Flame Throwers. But it was already too late. Only 10 seconds were left of its life. It stopped doing anything as the countdown started.10,9,8,7,6,5 … The three fillies and Kat hid behind a bush.5,4,3,2,1,0! As 0 passed, the Cycle exploded into many small pieces which burned up for split seconds. Nothing was left of it. Kat went in the spot where the Cycle had exploded and looked very sad and disappointed."Hey, we made a great team!"-Scootalloo said as the other two fillies agreed."Hey thanks again for saving me Kat. That was unexpected."-Scoot continued. Just as she said that Kat turned around and gave her a look, from which anypony could tell that he will get his revenge, and ran to Fluttershy's hut. The fillies did the same to the tree house and were all thinking about what happened this night. Especially Scootalloo? Why did Kat save her, when she knew what evil and thread he was? I guess we'll never know …

**Author's note:**Well, this chapter was long …atleast longer than the other ones. I have new ideas about some of the next chapters. Anyways as always, next chapter, next weekend. I'm sorry for these short chapters in a one week delay, but now I also started working on a custom level for my favorite game, and really I have time for this only in the weekends. Anyways,Peace Off.~Deagle **P.S:** In this chapter there is a reference to Nitronic Rush, a free experimental survival driving game developed by students at DigiPen institute of technology. The Knight Cycle is one of the hidden and unfinished vehicles, and also my favorite one. Anyone who likes racing games, check it out ;)! It's FREE!


	6. Chapter 5 Plan-K

CHAPTER 5

PLAN-K

It is now a week since Kat crash-landed in Equestria. He was just laying on the grass outside Fluttershy's cottage, whiles she was doing gardening. He was enjoying the warm touch of the summer sun.

In the meantime the Cutie Mark Crusaders were hiding in a bush nearby and were spying on their new evil nemesis."Alien Kat at 5:00 o' clock! Repeat Alien Kat at 5:00 o' clock!"-said Sweetie Belle while looking through a pair of binoculars."We see Sweetie Belle, you don't have to be so dramatic about it"-said Scoots."He is sleeping … unless it's a decoy!"-Sweetie Belle continued."Don't be ridiculous! How can that be a decoy, plus Fluttershy is there."-Scootaloo said with a disappointed face."We can expect anything from it, Scoots. Remember the last time with that … whatever it was?"-Applebloom tried to convince Scoots."Yeah…"-Scoots said to herself as she remembered how Kat saved her from the Knight Cycle. Suddenly Kat woke up and stretched himself. He saw that Fluttershy is too distracted with the gardening and went inside the cottage through the window."Kat's on the loose!"-whispered Sweetie Belle."Let's follow him! But remember be quite!"-said Scoot as she started to lead the other two fillies. They stopped in front of the window. Scootaloo tried to look through the window, but she was too short. She started jumping, but it was no use."Urgh, I can't see no matter how hard I jump"-she said while still jumping."I guess this calls for:"-Sweetie Belle said in excitement."The Triple Cutie Mark Tower!"-all three shouted in one voice. Just then before entering his kitty house, Kat turned around and looked through the window. The three fillies quickly got down on the grass. Kat opened the window and looked around. Thankfully his 3 enemies were below him and he didn't look down, so technically didn't see them. He went back inside and closed the window."Nice going Sweetie Belle, you nearly got us caught!"-Scootaloo whispered to Sweetie Belle."I'm sorry, I might have gotten a bit over-excited."-Sweetie apologized."Well be more careful next time ok? Now let's get in already!"-Just as Scoots said that they made their 'tower', each on top of the other. Scoots was in the top and opened the window and went inside. She helped her friends get up and in."Okay we're in, now what?"-Applebloom asked Scootaloo."We go were Kat went, duh"-she answered and pointed at the kitty house.

They all went inside and saw the tunnel."Woah, what the hay is this?"-gasped Applebloom while being amazed by the long tunnel."How is this possible?"-asked Sweetie Belle."Hmm … looks smaller on the outside."-said Scoots."Kat probably went down the tunnel. Let's follow him! But be quite!"-Scootaloo said that as she looked at Sweetie Belle."Alright stay close!"-Scootaloo said as she started walking down the long tunnel, followed by Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, who stick side by side."Uuuh, that's a bit too close"-Scootaloo said to her two friends. They both blushed and continued to walk normally. After minutes of walking for what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached their destination and gasped at what they saw. It was like an entire futuristic house! No, A BASE! There were so many rooms, tunnels and branches, that the three fillies could get lost quite easily. Thankfully there were signs all over the place. They followed the one that said: 'Command Center This Way ' and eventually reached the Command Center. There was no one there and they approached all of the communication devises and the big computer in the middle."This must be where he contacts his people!"-said Scootalloo while looking at all of the buttons and the enormous TV screen. Suddenly they heard Kat coming."Quickly hide!"-Scootaloo shouted and they all started to look around."There!"-Applebloom said and pointed at one of the many computer boxes around the room. They all jumped behind it with no restraint. Kat entered the room with a cup of coffee. He turned on the main computer and started playing video games. Suddenly his boss called him and they started talking on their own language. The three fillies listened but couldn't understand a thing. All they heard was: 'Meow, meow, meow.' In all sorts of accents. Scootaloo leaned through the corner and didn't believe what she saw. Kat's boss was so ugly! He also showed Kat some blueprints. Scootaloo was too far away and could only recognize a suit and some interesting weapons."What do you see?"-Applebloom asked Scootaloo."I don't know, but one of his people is showing him some papers with a suit of some sort … whatever it, is its not good!"-Scootaloo explained."We must stop him then!"-whispered Sweetie Belle. "WAIT! Oooh .. they are gonna send it as package!"-whispered Scoots."Tomorrow at 8:00 PM …"-Scootaloo continued to explain what she saw on the TV screen."Let's back to base and think …"-suggested Sweetie Belle."Good idea!"-whispered Scootaloo."Well what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!"-whispered Sweetie Belle."Yeah, this is all we need to know!"-whispered Applebloom and they snuck out of Kat's base and Fluttershy's hut without being seen, and all rushed to their Club House.

* * *

"Alright gals, we have a serious mission in our hands! So no dilly-dalying around! Time is precious!"-Scootaloo was walking around in her Cutie Mark Crusader cape and explaining her friends the plan."Alright here's the plan. Tomorrow at 7:00 PM we go to were the package will be sent, hide and try to take it away from Kat. Then we throw it in the nearby river, before that mad alien catches us. Got it?" "Sir, yes, sir!"-the other two fillies shouted.

* * *

The next day at 7:00PM the Cutie Mark Crusaders were at the destination, where the mysterious package should drop. It was in the same spot where the parts of the Cycle dropped, next to the Car with which Kat crashed. The Car was completely covered in moss, and nothing could be seen from it. The three fillies scanned the area."Are you sure this is where the package Is supposed to drop?"-Applebloom asked Scootaloo."Sure I'm sure!"-Scootaloo answered.

* * *

It was now 8:00PM. The fillies were hiding in a bush and saw Kat coming. He sat down and started to patiently wait. Sooner or later, the package fell from the sky with a mini-parachute just like the one for the Knight Cycle. Just as Kat was about the grab it, Scootalloo jumped out of the bush and caught the box in mid air, and landed behind Kat. Kat turned around and hissed. His eyes glew red and stuck out his nails ready to attack. Scootaloo called for her friends and they came out of the bush, and the three fillies started running. The box turned out to be pretty light and small, having only blueprints and small parts inside. Kat was furious. He was running so fast, jumping on branches and trying to attack the fillies. Suddenly Scootaloo tripped on a rock and fell on the ground along with the box. Before she could get up, Kat rushed and grabbed the box. Just then Sweetie Belle suddenly jumped on top of Kat and they both started fighting, leaving the box behind. This was Scoots chance! The river was just behind the last patch of trees. Scoots quickly grabbed the box and threw it in the river. Kat saw that and meowed as hard as he can. He went to the river, but it was no use. The parts were all broken down in the bottom. Kat turned around, facing Scootaloo and hissed in anger."Uh-oh"-said Scootaloo and the three fillies ran to their Club House. Thankfully Kat got tired half the way and gave up.

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusaders went in their Tree House and closed the door shut behind them."Phew, that was close!"-gasped Applebloom."Yeah, and we save Equestria from another evil plan for conquer by Aliens! "-shouted in excitement Sweetie Belle."It ain't party time yet gals. It won't take long until Kat returns with more. Next time we need to be more prepared."-said Scootaloo as she went by the window and looked at the sky."But until then, we might as well rest little"-she said that as her friends sat down in exhaustment.

Meanwhile Kat was punished to draw the blueprints of the 12 weapons which were wasted in the river, along with the special suit, 64 times on a blackboard, while his boss was watching him.

**Authors Note**: Well that wasn't as long as the previous chapter, and I apologize, but I am also sick these days, today my throat hurts so bad that I can barely talk . Also I deeply apologize that there wasn't a new chapter uploaded last weekend, because me and my family were on a mini-holiday in a village nearby our town. BUT I will upload another chapter in Sunday to make up for the previous one, so don't you worry a bit ;), anyways … Peace out! *brohoof* ~Deagle


End file.
